1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to venetian blind assemblies for glazed doors. More particularly, the present invention relates to venetian blind assemblies and secondary glazing for glazed doors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Very often hinged doors to buildings have a window formed therein which is either a half-light (in the upper half of the door) or a full-light extending over the majority of the area of the door. It has been traditional to cover these glass lights with some form of window covering to ensure privacy and for decorative reasons.
A disadvantage of any window covering on such an application is they are liable to more damage than the coverings for windows in the wall of building, firstly because of their proximity to humans passing through the door as well as the opening and closing action of the door itself. While it has been thought desirable instead of having a conventional curtain or draw blind, to have a venetian blind, problems have been found when fitting a venetian blind over the "window" in a glazed door.
Not only are such blinds subjected to considerable abuse and damage due to the door opening and shutting, particularly when the door slams in the wind, but also, because people pass in close proximity to the blind itself, damage to the blind occurs and such damage and dirt appearing on the blind are readily visible.